Adicción
by Viko W
Summary: Matt tiene una adicción más, fuera del cigarro y los videojuegos. *viñeta* *MattxMello*


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Death Note así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de Lucro.

**Advertencias:** Ortografía. MattxMello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Adicción.**

Fumar. Matar el tiempo con su PSP. Fumar de nuevo y una vez más hasta caer la noche. Matt mira por a través de los googles el mundo en color naranja. Está esperando por Mello, como lo ha venido haciendo desde el último mes. Pausa el juego a un nivel de terminarlo y enciende con lentitud el último cigarrillo que le queda. Hará añicos sus pulmones, lamentándose de ello en el futuro si es que no muere antes de siquiera envejecer y se pregunta si los colores serán tan brillantes si se quitara los cristales. Porque Matt sólo puede ver los colores que pintan al rubio. La ceniza se acumula en la punta. Exhala el humo y la nicotina se apodera de él. Tal vez no sean narcóticos, como los que usa Mello, pero la sensación que le provoca dopa su cerebro por milisegundos con cada calada. Las ansias que no está dispuesto aun a admitir frente al espejo se disipan con el sabor amargo y el aroma del tabaco. Entonces la figura de Mello ya no lastima tanto.

Con la vista recorre la sala en penumbras detallando a penas en lo descuidada que se encuentra. Tal vez le vendría hacer limpieza, piensa antes de mirar a la puerta. Los segundos que sus ojos se clavan en el trozo de madera procesada aumentan y se convierten en sesenta. Matt curva los labios con sorna. Ha imaginado varias veces como ésta se abre y en ella, la silueta envuelta en cuero negro aparece. Le da otra calada al pequeño cilindro. Sabe que hoy tampoco será el día pero le gusta guardar esperanzas de forma masoquista. Como un perro a la espera de su amo. Él lo sabe.

El play station emite un sonido y en la pantalla anuncia batería baja. Matt contempla el PSP y algo de ceniza cae sobre su guante. Ha intentado dejar sus vicios o al menos pretender que los dejará pero se engaña a sí mismo. Parar de fumar, de viciarse con los videojuegos, de hackear por joder y pasar el rato. Aparta el cigarrillo. La puerta continúa cerrada.

… De esperar obedientemente.

Le da una última probada al papel y deposita el cadáver en el cenicero. La batería se acaba y Matt suspira suavemente recostándose en el sofá. Conserva el sabor amargo del cigarro en la boca y el aroma del mismo en la ropa y cabello. La idea de salir por allí lo aborda, sea la hora que sea. Tiene en el celular algunos números de chicas lindas que recientemente conoció mientras compraba cerveza. Toma el teléfono y antes de siquiera notarlo está revisando la bandeja de entrada, como si esperara que éste tuviera alguna falla y no le hubiese avisado sobre algún nuevo mensaje. Chasquea la lengua y se ríe, hurgando distraídamente en sus bolsas por algún cigarrillo extraviado.

[_Idiota_]

Matt deposita el celular sobre la mesita de la sala, cubierta de trastos y juegos varios. ¿A quién engaña? No saldrá a ningún lado. Incluso un perro sale a dar sus vueltas pero él…

Se quita los googles y el fresco de la noche que se filtra por la ventana entre abierta le acaricia la cara. Ya no tiene cigarrillos y la molesta sensación que nace en su pecho y se derrama por doquier no tarda en aparecer, carcomiéndole la poca tranquilidad ganada con el cigarro y los videojuegos.

—Maldita adicción…—farfulla colocando ambos brazos tras su cabeza.

Porque Mello indiscutiblemente cuenta como una. Desde que le conoce es así. Quizás no le queden cigarros ni batería pero aun tiene la más destructiva. Presente aun sin poder palparle. Mello. Cierra los ojos rememorando la noche antes de su partida de sabor agridulce. Él no vendrá mañana ni pasado mañana ni el día después de ese. Aparecerá en la puerta, con su atuendo de chico malo y su fiera mirada sólo cuando Matt esté por resignarse. Hasta que las reservas de vanas esperanzas lleguen a niveles que rozan con la nada.

Matt sonríe.

—"Me rindo, no llegará ésta noche".

Que mal, ni él mismo se lo creyó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Desde que vi Death Note me gustó la pareja. Me encantó Matt aun con sus, a penas dos minutos en el anime. No me había animado a hacer nada de ellos porque al igual que Claymore siento muy difícil llevar las personalidades para que no queden muy OoC. Pero luego de tanto tiempo y gracias a mi bloqueo de Naruto Fandom pude encontrar la pizquita de valor que tenía perdida y me hacía falta. Me gustaría escribir más de ellos, especialmente un lime pero sé que será difícil que lo haga. Me cuestan demasiado pero aun así les quiero lo suficiente como para dignarme a escribirles algo aun cuando pueda llenarse de tomates el fic.

Y me atrevo a pedirles que sigan la flecha…

I

I

V


End file.
